MAGICAL PONY RAINBOWS ¦ Crystal's Pony Tale 1
Jared plays Crystal's Pony Tale, where he gets confused as to how to save the ponies. Synopsis This is Crystal's Pony Tale for the Sega Genesis. Jared is confused by the opening scene when the other horses are struck by lightning. Jared doesn't know why he has this game. Jared changes his pony's colors. Jared hates the sound effects. "She looks like an Easter Oreo." Jared changes his colors again. Jared puts the difficulty on hard. Jared celebrates when he collects horseshoes. The music changes when he reaches evil looking bats. He loses his horseshoes when he gets attacked. Jared laughs in confusion when he frees a butterfly. Jared arrives at a farm. The cow makes a spaceship noise. Jared then finds a terrifying looking pumpkin. Jared finds an unidentifiable animal. He finds apples, lollipops and flowers - because it was made for girls! "It's like it was made just for me!!" "I feel so considered and understood." "Thanks marketers!" Jared laughs uncontrollably when he is shown the Try Again screen. Jared tries the level again, and comments on how difficult the controls are. Jared has enough horseshoes this time, and gets a 'Good job'. Jared solves a Simon Says puzzle and is rewarded with a green crystal thing. Jared collects several keys when suddenly bees appear! He collects a yellow gem. Jared gets attacked and finds himself in a boss fight. He loses his keys when attacked! Jared rescues another horse. Jared goes into a cave, and wants to go to the castle. He keeps on accidentally jumping, and leaving the cave. Jared wonders if My Little Pony is still a thing. Jared collects a blue gem, and sees a spooky enemy in a window. Jared reaches the end of the level, and wonders if it is possible to die. Jared goes through a set of puzzle doors. He tries to line himself up with a shape of a horse on a wall. "Hey... Hey Jared" The shape doesn't work, and Jared misses the diamond shape on the wall that he needs. "*Idiot*" "*This!*" A end of level hand puppets display is shown. Jared is losing his mind as he reaches the next door. Jared goes back to the farm, and thinks he is lost. The game makes Jared do the chime puzzle again. Jared finds another gem. He discovers a new area - which is actually just the waterfall area. Jared finds multiple keys, and opens a chest, finding another gem. He reaches the silhouette once more. "OMG JARED!!!" "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Jared finally realizes that his gem will fit into the hole. "Arjejhfadjklfh" Another horse is saved. "Good job, Jared" Jared can no longer use the cave. Jared wants to stop playing. Jared discovers that he can now ride the boat from earlier. Another horse is rescued when Jared puts another gem into a slot. He has to jump over a snake. Another gem rescues yet another horse. Jared wants to see fan art of him riding his horse. Another horse wants a circle, which he doesn't have. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos